Various medical procedures utilize cables to secure damaged skeletal tissue or soft tissue. Tissues, such as bone or soft-tissue, that have been fragmented, fractured, broken, torn, pulled, stretched, or otherwise damaged need to be set and held in specific orientations to properly heal.
Cables may be useful for the purpose of fixating bone fragments in place. For example, cables may encircle or pass through one or more fractured bones. Often, cables are crimped externally to fractured bones to maintain the cables in place relative to the fractured bones. However, for some bones where soft tissue surrounding such bones is minimal, external crimping can cause undesirable and uncomfortable bulges in or displacement of the soft tissue.